


Click (Boom)

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Edgeplay, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kinda, M/M, Possessive Loki, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Tony Stark, brief mention of the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Tony is helping Loki retrieve one of Doom's pieces of tech. To which he immediately turns around and gets Loki imprisoned. His boyfriend is not very happy but Tony makes it up to him. Kinda. (He's so dead.)Day 10 of Kinktober: Edge/Gunplay





	Click (Boom)

**Author's Note:**

> The longest one yet. I put a lil bit of plot (kinda?) in there. So there is a little bit of gunplay and threatening-with-a-gun. If you aren't comfortable with it, don't read it. And you know how it goes. I AM MY OWN BETA so please correct me if you see any mistakes. I appreciate every kudos and love reading comments, so feel free to leave one and tell me what you think. Maybe what you would like to see in the future? I might (probably will) write it. As always, STAY LOVELY, READERS! <3

Last night, Tony had said 'something smaller'. Right? Right. And yet here he was, clad in a dark jumpsuit with only his gauntlets equipped, painted a neutral silver, and some cheesy mask that only covered below his nose. He stood strong right next to his lover. His Loki. His god. They were in front of a small house in the suburbs. Loki had said that it belongs to one ‘Reed Richards’, which is by far the most god-awful name Tony has ever heard.

_Whatever_. At least he was spending time with his god, helping him with his absolutely nefarious plot that he was explaining to Tony. He could hear Loki talking still.  _ Shit _ . The mortal turned back to listen to his god, trying to pay attention.

“Richards has one of Doom’s devices. A new machine that can transport someone across the world and Richards having it is dangerous. He’s good. Far too good for one man and he may try and use it to save people.” The last part was sneered.

The hero in Tony piped up, “And that’s bad because…?”

“It’s a faulty device.” The god explained, “Richards damaged it when he took it from Doom. Now it can not only rip a hole through space but time as well. If he used it, this whole block could be lost.”

“Oh.”

“Precisely.”

“So why doesn’t Doom get it himself?” Tony had fought the man before. He was a fucking genius (though, maybe not as smart as Tony), and he had the combat skills necessary to fight a second-class hero like Reed.

“Because he’s preoccupied. And I owed him a favor.” Loki muttered and began walking towards the house. Tony followed. The gun in his waistband rubbed uncomfortably on the small of his back. Well, safety first, he supposed.

“Well, you sound like you’re really fond of him. Maybe I should switch sides sooner and see what I’m missing out on.” The god ignored him, of course, and came to a stop in front of the door. He knocked. Tony smirked, one arm twisting and tapping against his gauntlet as they waited.

Finally, the other hero opened the door. “Hello,” He started, before he recognized them and froze. He immediately went to action, his arm stretching to wrap around Loki, but the god turned into shimmering gold as the limb touched him. The real Loki appeared next to him and grabbed his bicep, yanking him down and slamming his face against Loki’s knee.

“Go! Find it!” Loki commanded, dodging another spaghetti-arm as Reed fought back. Blood was pouring down the hero’s nose, staining the white carpet, and Tony took off down the hallway.

Where would he keep it? Reed had a lab, right? He was a scientist. Tony zig-zagged through the hallway, opening every door. Pantry, bathroom, closet, bedroom― AHA! “Bingo!” Tony whooped and thumped down the stairs. The metal of his gauntlet ground against the steel rail.

There were countertops lining every wall, overflowing with different chemicals and small fragments of machinery, along with two tables piled high with scraps. Tony slammed his armored hands through the piles and swept them to the floor. The pieces clattered and banged as they hit the concrete floor and Tony kicked and sifted through. “Where is it? Where is it?”

He kicked and something skittered across the floor. There it was, just barely tapping the wall and Tony ran for it. It looked like an old cellphone. Maybe a Nokia, grey and bland and clunky.  _ You would think Doom would have taste _ . Tony took a calming breath and pocketed Doom’s device. He was definitely going to reverse engineer that later. He ascended the stairs, still hearing the struggle upstairs when he paused. He looked back, behind him. He went back down.

He knocked over one thing, then another. A bottle of acid shattered on the floor and began to eat away at the concrete. By the sink, Tony found a straight razor. He picked it up and tossed it from hand to hand. Up one, two, three stairs. He opened the razor halfway and set it on the stair. A gauntlet pressed into the wall, harder until the drywall gave beneath his strength.

Tony whistled as he reached the ground floor. He knocked over a vase, water and flowers flowing down the hallway. Pieces of his armor smashed in through the window. His silver gauntlets were replaced by red, plates of metal enveloping him. From the door, Loki looked at him. It looked like the god was winning if Reed’s dazed look was anything to go by. “Where is it?” He yelled, looking at the Iron Man. Tony’s suit remained cold and unresponsive.

“Tony! Tony! Please, tell us you’re there!” Steve’s voice crackled over the intercom. Tony smirked and took off, flying right past Loki and hovering above the house.

“Steve, thank fuck! It’s Loki, I found him― I―” Tony gasped.

“We got your signal, we’re on our way!” The captain tried to comfort him. Tony almost felt like snorting. He looked back down at Loki.

Reed reached out another arm, making a move to wrap it around the god like a snake, and Loki once again disappeared in shimmering gold, only to appear right behind the hero. His leather-clad arm wrapped around his neck and a knife plunged into the blond’s stomach. Reed’s eyes widened. His body doubled over and blood leaked out of his mouth. Tony had his suit flinch backwards, curses bubbling out of him as he watched Loki let go and Richards fall limp against his doorstep.

“We’re almost there!” Steve shouted. The comm was ringing from the volume and Tony snarled. Did he really have to do everything? With a heavy sigh, Tony dove at his god.

* * *

Loki was not happy. Not at all. But Tony was overjoyed. Tony had managed to catch him off guard, calling in the other Avengers just as he was entering the house. Doom’s device was safely tucked away in his lab, buried in between some Frankenstein coffee machine and a prototype for Dum-E’s new wheels. The genius was proud to say that with these, his first creation could now get up stairs. He was proud.

He and the team were sitting around a large monitor, watching through the security cameras as Loki paced in his cell. Every muscle was tense, wrist twisting ever-so-slightly as he tried to keep the magic-dampening bracelet from chafing the sensitive skin. Every step was measured and slow, boots thudding on the solid floor. Every few, he would glance up at the camera, resentment very clear on his face. No, he wasn’t happy at all. And Tony couldn’t help but feel that coil of satisfaction, anticipation writhing in his chest. What would Loki do to get back at him?

“Why’s he just walking?” Tony asked, cocking his head.

“What else is he supposed to do?” Clint’s eyebrows drew together, not taking his eyes off the screen. Tony could see his discomfort as clear as day. His shoulders were squared, sitting straight in his seat, and chewing on the inside of his cheek. It made Tony giddy.

“He has to be planning something.” Natasha murmured, also intently focussed on the footage. “Last time he came this easily, he tried to take over the world. There has to be something going on.”

Cap sighed, “Or maybe he’s finally given up?” It was a fruitless thought, they all knew, but Steve tried anyway. Good ol’ Steve.

“My brother is not one to take defeat so easily.” Thor stood closer to the door. Glancing back, Tony saw that he looked pretty confused.  _ What, is his behavior that confusing? How do you not know your own brother? _ Even Tony could see the little things. Loki’s eyes were squinted just slightly, his lips pursed as he plotted.

Steve continued, "I'm just glad you got JARVIS to contact us. Putting that touch-sensitive playing on your gauntlet was a good idea." Tony smiled at the small compliment. Too bad he didn't give a shit what Steve said.

After another moment, Loki sat on the edge of his bed. It was more of a cot, honestly, stiff and small and only covered with one small sheet. His shoulders were hunched, his fingers moving restlessly.

_ Tap, tap, tap, roll, tap, tap _ . Tony couldn’t help but smirk, glad no one was looking at him. Loki was using morse code. Tony’s brain worked fast, enjoying the small little puzzle, and he struggled to not laugh when Loki finished and pushed himself back up quickly, continuing his pacing.  _ I’ll kill you, Stark _ . Oh, Tony had no doubt. But for now, he had some time to waste. He sat back and spun in his chair, pulling out his phone and pulling up Agar.io. Time to destroy some twelve-year-olds.

* * *

 

It was around four hours later that the team lost interest. Clint had stood up and stretched, back cracking uncomfortably. Tony snorted, “What are you? Old?”

“Not as old as you, Grandpa.” Clint wrinkled his nose.

“Hey, I’m not the one with a wife and three kids.” Tony shrugged. The archer had ignored him and walked away. Bruce followed with a sheepish smile and then the Captain left after him, saying that he was heading to the gym. Not that anyone cared, but Tony nodded in acknowledgment. Loki had been walking in circles for the past twenty minutes. Not much was happening. It was only about two minutes ago that Tony had used his watch to loop the footage. JARVIS had cleaned up the edges and it looked flawless. Natasha and Thor were none-the-wiser.

It was Tony’s turn to stand up and stretch. “I’m going to get a drink. Anyone want one?” The remaining members of the team shook their head. Tony walked out, heading down the hallway and moving towards the bar. At the last second, he turned right, heading right towards the prison cell.

He weaved through the halls easily and arrived at the cell in no time. Everything was white, the walls of the cell made of glass. The closest camera that wasn’t on loop could just barely pick up the corner of the cell. Loki immediately perked up when he caught a glimpse of the mortal. He gave a nasty smile. “Stark.” That one syllable was enough to send a chill down Tony’s spine, so full of hatred and mirth. Oh, Tony was so  _ so _ fucked when Loki escaped.

“Hey, hot stuff.” Tony winked. “Having fun?” Loki didn’t deign him with a response. “Do you want me to get you out?” He teased, jutting his bottom lip in a mock pout.

“I can escape whenever I want.” Loki lied, looking down his nose at the mortal. “Are your companions not concerned by your being here?”

He shook his head, “The cameras looped. As far as they know, I’m getting drunk off my ass.”

Loki’s head tilted to the side, a sly smile sliding onto his face. “Why don’t you come in then?”

“With pleasure.” Tony typed in the override access code. He took a confident step in, head high and shoulders squared. As predicted, Loki immediately snarled and made a grab for him. Tony slid back, hand reaching behind him and pulling out the gun effortlessly and training it on the god.

Loki tensed. His head tilted up as his lip curled. “What are you going to do with that?” He sneered.

“Well, given your beautiful jewelry there, I can do a whole hell of a lot.” He gave a nasty smile and Loki glared.  _ Damn _ , if looks could kill. Tony waved the gun from side to side and nodded towards the cot. “Why don’t you take a seat.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Oh, Loki hated him right now. His boots fell heavily as he backed up, his hand twisting the solid metal cuff around his wrist as if he could just pull it off. “My magic is already drawing to me. It won't be long until I can use it.” Loki warned. Tony shrugged.

“We have time.” Loki sank down onto his pathetic cot and the mortal stepped in front of him, resting the barrel of the gun against the god’s cheek. His eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the cool metal on his pale skin.

Tony ran the gun down along the jaw and pushed Loki’s face up, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. Loki immediately returned the movement, catching Tony’s tongue with his teeth and sucking. Tony moaned.

His moan turned into a growl and he pushed the gun against Loki. The god pulled back and Tony gave a teasing smile. “Now, now. Behave.” He winked, “Lay down.” His lover didn’t move for a moment. Slowly, laid back and positioned himself on the cot, looking up at Tony through narrowed eyes, lips parted.

The mortal climbed on top of him, moving to straddle his waist and moving to press the gun against his chest, his free hand cupping his god’s cheek as he leaned in for another kiss, lips slotting together and tongues caressing. Loki’s hands draped themselves on Tony’s hip bones, fingers skimming down his sides. His hips pressed into Loki’s, feeling that familiar hardness through the tough leather.

Tony’s tongue dragged along the inside of Loki’s mouth before he licked up the god’s cheekbones. Loki turned away, his nose wrinkled as he looked at Tony in disgust. The genius laughed. He pressed his erection into Loki’s and the other’s jaw turned lax in a silent moan. He took a short breath. “Your team could see.” He challenged quietly.

“Who gives a fuck?” Tony reached down, one-handedly pulling down Loki’s pants. The material dragged across Loki’s heated skin before he finally got it down enough to free his hardened cock. He captured the god’s member in his hand and gave a few rough strokes. Loki arched against him, pushing against the firearm and Tony pressed him back down with a soft sound of disapproval.

He shifted, trying to remove his own pants, and Loki snickered. Tony leveled him with a glare but the god simply raised an eyebrow and tapped his finger to his pants, the material disappearing and appearing on the floor a few inches away.  _ Thank god for magic _ .

He continued his ministrations, tugging on Loki’s cock, pearling with precome as he ravished the god with another kiss. His face twisted, mouth moving by default as he sucked on Loki’s bottom lip, gun trailing down the center of Loki’s chest. He ground against his god, desperate for friction. “Loki.” He breathed.

The god was panting through his nose, small noises of pleasure getting caught in his throat. His hands tightened on Tony’s hips. “Can you magic up some lube?” Tony managed, thumb running across Loki’s slit and the god bucked under him. Wordlessly, Loki cast his spell and Tony felt the slick liquid on his hand, spreading smoothly on the god’s cock as he continued to jerk him off.

He moved up, immediately lining up his entrance with Loki’s cock and sinking down without any preparation. His lover felt huge without properly stretching himself, his hole tight and clenching as he forced himself to take his length.

Loki’s chest rose and fell, eyes fluttering shut and he gave a guttural moan, thrusting shallowly into the mortal. They moved together, slowly working Tony down until he reached the hilt. His ass was stinging slightly at the sudden intrusion, but Tony relished in the feeling. He wasted no time in lifting himself back up and slamming down. Loki gave a sharp shout.

“Anthony!”

Tony matched Loki with his own filthy, downright-pornographic moan. His head fell against Loki’s shoulder. His gun hung limply from his hand as he rode Loki, his hips gyrating against that pale skin. The god’s name fell from his lips, again and again; a litany, a prayer. He dropped the weapon, opting to wrap his hand around his own weeping member and pulling roughly. He moaned, his forehead pressing against his lover. “Please, please, please!” He gasped for air, movements becoming clumsy and irregular as he felt his groin tightening.

He slammed into Loki, angling just right to hit his prostate. “Fuck!” He gulped, trying to get air, aiming his movements just right to hit that spot, again and again, a moan forcing its way out of him every time.

His vision turned white, mouth opening wide as he came. White strings painted Loki’s armor. Those tight muscles clamped around the god’s cock, driving him over the edge as he gave his own cry, thrusting into Tony, his seed buried deep inside the mortal.

They both stilled, catching their breath. Loki’s hands stayed on his hips. Tony nuzzled into Loki’s neck and the god leaned subtly into the touch. After a few moments, the only noise being the droning of the base’s generators. The mortal lifted himself off of Loki and stood on shaking legs, leaning over to pick up the gun and displaying his abused hole.

Loki remained lying down, appreciating the view through hooded eyes as his arm fell limp off the side of the cot. Tony unhurriedly grabbed his pants and wiggled them back on. He could already feel Loki’s come starting to dribble out of him. Tony gave a dry laugh. “Now I really need a drink.”

Loki hummed.

“I might be back tonight if you’re lucky.” Tony wiggled his brows, showing a toothy grin as he winked. His lover chuckled.

“Yes, please do so, and have fun trying to find completion in my absence.”

“Maybe I’ll just lay Thor. He has a pretty impressive hammer, right?”

The grin fell off of Loki’s face and his eyes turned dark. “I’ll see you at  _ home _ , Stark.” His voice cold, he sat up and his magic burst around him. The broken metal cuff clattered to the floor and he was gone. Tony had forgotten how much trouble he was in for this little stunt. A thrill ran through him at the mere thought of what Loki might do in retaliation. But feeling the ache in between his legs, he thought it was totally worth it. He tried to straighten himself out before walking out of the cell and heading towards the kitchen.

Somewhere across the building, Natasha watched and rewatched the same clip of Loki’s cell. Suspicious, she switched to the one in the hallway right outside of the room. Just barely in the shot, she could see a small black mass on the floor, some type of clothing, and Loki’s legs stretched out on the cot. She switched cameras again. Loki was pacing in circles, nothing on the floor. Her brows furrowed and she leaned back in her chair, thinking carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> oooooooh,,, nat knows something is up... whats gonna happen now???


End file.
